Friend or foe
by blacksakura13
Summary: okay. What happens when Akihiko-sempai is attacked by 2 emo persona users! rated T just to be safe :D there are OCs
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides my OC who has not appeared yet :D**

**

* * *

**March 11th, 2008. It was the 2nd full moon of the year and our favorite group of persona users, The SEES, was preparing themselves for yet another mission.

"Minato. I suppose you wouldn't mind if you were the leader again, would you?" Akihiko, one of The SEES' original members, asked.

Minato, the new student and also a new member to The SEES, nodded. "I'll do my best…"

Junpei sighed. "DUDE! Is that ALL you ever say?" Its not that Junpei disliked or disrespected Minato. Its just that they've been living in the same dorm for some time now yet he still acted as if they were only acquaintances.

"Shut up, Stupei." Intervened Yukari, giving him her "look of doom."

"STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!!!"

"Both of you, shut it! Its almost midnight!" yelled an impatient Akihiko.

"Yamagishi, where is it?" asked Mitsuru, who was shining her Elegant Floret and it was getting so shiny that Akihiko thought his eyes might burn from its shiny-ness.

Fuuka, who was in her little "I can sense shadows" world a little while back, replied. "It's at…" She let out a sigh before finishing. "At that motel…AGAIN."

Yukari let out an irritated sigh then groaned. "AGAIN?! Why there?!"

Junpei laughed. "Hey, maybe that's why there are so many shadows…if ya' get what I mea---AHHHH!!!!!"

Junpei barley dodged Mitsuru's shiny blade o' doom. "Iori, I don't think now is the time to be thinking of idiotic ideas such as that."

Yukairi laughed. "You tell'im, sempai!" and with that, Mitsuru exited the meeting room, followed by Yukari and Fuuka.

Akihiko looked at Junpei. "I really worry about you, sometimes." And then he left with Ken-kun behind him. Ken-kun tugged on Akihiko's sleeve and asked, "Hey, Akihiko-sempai…What DID he mean???"

Minato stood up and looked at Junpei. At first, Junpei thought either A) Minato will help him up. B) Minato will say he's pathetic or C) just leave. Minato just shook his head and left.

"WHAT?! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE FUNNY!!!!!"

Koro-chan tugged on Junpei's sleeve. "Bark! Bark!"

Junpei smiled. "At least SOMEONE thinks my jokes are funny!!!"

Then, Aigis stood up and said, "Koro-chan actually said 'get up you lazy bum! Its mission time!!!'"

Koro-chan barked more. "He said that your joke was not at all funny."

Aigis walked out with Koro-chan at her side.

"Are my jokes THAT bad?" Junpei stood up, scratched his head then left.

* * *

Okay! My first P3 fanfic! This was made with the help of my buddy, _WikflameX. _And eventually _Inteme-Diamond. _

There IS more to come!

We just havta think of cool ideas at the moment :D

Whoever reads this, SEND REVIEWS!!!!

And yes, there is a full moon today! *dances around*

BYE NI!!!~

Nex~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey... That's him, right?" mumbled a young boy to his comrade, letting his binoculars fall on his lap.

The boy with blond hair grabbed the binoculars and looked into them. "Hey, that's him, right?"

The boy with orange hair and purple eyes grumbled a bit and sighed. "Didn't I just ask that?"

"Well, if you would just stop mumbling and talk LOUDER..." The blond boy said, irritation noticeable in his voice.

-------

Akihiko looked around, somewhat glaring at the motel in front of them. "So, Arisato, who're you taking along?"

Minato looked among his team and decided that he'd bring Mitsuru, Junpei and Yukari. The four went in, leaving Fuuka, Akihiko, Aigis, Ken and Koromaru outside to wait.

"We were left behind again..." Akihiko said to himself, slightly irritated.

Ken next to Fuuka, petting koro-chan, looked up to his senpai. He gave him a sympathetic look then shrugged.

Akihiko groaned, catching Fuuka's attention. "Something wrong, senpai?" she asked.

Akihiko shook his head. "I'm gonna go patrol the city. There might be others out there with the potential."

Fuuka nodded. "That's a good idea...but, shouldn't you bring someone with you?"

Akihiko shrugged. "I can take care of myself." And with that, he left.

"Sanada-san seems upset." Aigis told Ken who yet again, shrugged his shoulders.

"Just give him some time to cool off." Ken said, rubbing Korochan's belly.

Fuuka giggled slightly. "Ken-kun, you're so mature compared to akihiko-sempai at the moment."

----

Akihiko walked around the city, nothing but coffins and blood surrounding him.

"aha! That idiot went off on his own!" The blond haired boy laughed evilly as his companion pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation.

"Gah, Ruka, if you continue to be noisy, he's going to find us."

Ruka turned to look at the boy and stuck his tongue out. "Shut up, idiot. He's gonna hear us!"

"Are you stupid?!"

"Shh! Moeru, shut up!" Ruka whispered loudly.

Moeru glared at Ruka but crouched down next to him and peered over the ledge of the building they were on. "So, when will we strike?" he asked,looking at Akihiko who was now throwing a tantrum and punching an innocent coffin into a pulp.

"I think now would be a good time." Ruka said, standing up and readying himself to jump off.

Moeru stuffed his binoculars into his rucksack and nodded. "Alright. Lets got."

The two jumped off the building, landing behind Akihiko gracefully. Akihiko, caught by surprise, turned around and landed flat on his ass.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed.

"Quick! Lets get'im! While he vulnerable!!!" screamed Ruka, racing forward to beat the shit out of Akihiko.

Moeru stood his ground, letting Ruka do all of the dirty work. He smiled and sat down on some random bench near by, taking out a pack of cookies from his rucksack. He nibbled on them, watching the scene before him unfold.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE SHIT ARE DOING?!" Akihiko said, pushing Ruka off and stood up, glaring.

Ruka stood up and glared right back. "Tch. He's stronger than I thought." He brought out a knife, placing it against his wrist.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "What the hell? You think I care if you cut yourself, emo-boy?"

Ruka rolled his eyes at Akihiko. "Persona..." He whispered as he dragged the knife across his wrist, his blood spilling onto the floor.

At first, akihiko just stared, wondering how such a small cut could draw out that much blood but as he stared at the puddle, it MOVED.

"W-what..?!"

The puddle started moving, giving akihiko the creeps, and soon, it came in the form of a...persona?!

Ruka laughed manically, letting his persona attack Akihiko, who barely dodged it.

"Tch!" Akihiko pulled out his evoker and summoned Cesar, casting ziodyne on Ruka.

Moeru watched the fight, bringing out a bottle of milk from his rucksack to wash down the cookies. He turned his attention to a dog who came walking towards him and he smiled. "Aw, what a cute dog..." he said, patting it's head.

Ruka barely dodged it as he rolled to the side. He stood up again and noticed he was the only one fighting. He looked around to find Moeru giving a peanut butter cookie to some dog.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruka exclaimed, letting his guard down. Akihiko took this chance and casted ziodyne again, this time it hit Ruka.

Moeru patted the dog once more before saying "I'll see you again some other time." He approached Ruka and gripped the other boy's shirt collar and pulled him away.

"I'm not throught yet!!!" Akihiko complained as Ruka struggled againts Moeru's grip.

Mouer shrugged. "Dark Hour is about to end... Some other time..." He said dragging Ruka around the corner.

"Moeru, you idiot! I was winning!!"

"uh-huh... sure you were"

The moon returned to it's normal color, and the coffins started becoming people again. A random guy stood up from the floor, confused and in pain.

"What the hell happened?" his friend asked.

The guy shrugged as he clutched his bruised face. "I was walking then suddenly I was on the floor..."

Akihiko gulped. "If Mitsuru finds out, I'm doomed."

----

Haha! next chappie up! Finally!

hahaha my friend convinced me to so, yeah

THis is pure randomness that comes out of my brain so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

"Akihiko, where have you been?"

Akihiko gulped loudly as he rejoined the group. "Uh, just patroling the city." He said then added "and there was this weird kid who attacked me. There were two of them but the other guy just disappeared...or something."

"Do you think its streaga?" Yukari asked earning a shrug from Minato.

"What about you, koro-chan?" Ken asked, petting the dog as he approached them.

Koro-chan barked happily and wagged his tail.

"He says that this nice person gave his some cookies." Aigis translated.

Ken smiled. "Thats ni-- Wait, so a person with the potential?"

Koro-chan barked. "I guess so." Aigis translated again.

"Well, it seems that you didn't patrol the city thoroughly." Mitsuru said, glaring at Akihiko.

Akihiko shook his head. "No!! It was the other kid!!"

Junpei nodded. "Then, Akihiko-senpai and I will patrol the city every night and find those brats!!!" He slung an arm around Akihiko. "Right, Senpai?"

Mitsuru nodded. "That seems like a good idea. I trust you will do your job well?" She asked, pulling the dorm keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Akihiko and Junpei nodded. "Yes. Ma'am!"

"Tries bien."

---

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, ma'am!"

The class sat down as the teacher gestured for them to do so. "Alright. We'll be having a new student joining us today!"

Murmurs went throughout the classroom.

_"A new student? This time of the year?"_

_"I wonder if the new students gonna be a girl..."_

_"I hear he's a guy... a cute one at that..."_

_"What?! really?! Sweet!"_

"Settle down class!!!" The teacher scolded and soon silence enveloped the class again.

The teacher turned to the door and smiled politely. "C'mon in now! Don't be shy!" she said.

_"Aww! he's shy? Isn't that cute?"_

_"C'mon! get in the room already! I wanna see what he looks like!"_

The boy walked in, a tint of red coloring his cheeks. He stood in front of the class and averted his gaze from everyone, finding his shoes very interesting at the moment. "Uhh...G-good morning..." he mumbled.

_"OMG! He's so cute!!!"_

_"I know!!!"_

"Class, this is Moeru Niwakayuki!" She flipped through her clipboard, looking for more information about him. "Hmmm, lets see... Your grades are good but not too good..." She flipped more as a murmurs and laughs could be heard throughout the classroom and Moeru blushed more, wishing he could just go back to the hideout. Why'd they need to go to school anyway? He didn't want to go to school and for sure Ruke didn't want to either. Stupid Ezekiel. This is all her fault.

"And it seems you are...14...?"

Moeru nodded.

"Wow! You're the youngest student in our class!!" The teacher patted him on the back and smiled. "Your seat... hmm..." She looked around and found an empty seat at the back. "ah! You can sit next to Yamagishi-san!"

Moeru nodded and quickly made his way to his seat.

_"He's only 14? I'm 2 years older!!"_

_"It doesn't matter!! In love, age matters not!!"_

_"You've been reading too many manga's"_

Moeru hated being the new student, so he buried his face in his arms, hoping that they would forget about him already.

"Hi there!" A girl's voice whispered beside him.

Moeru brought his face up and gave the girl a polite smile. "Hello." He said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "So, it seems you don't like being the center of attention."

He nodded, blush still visible on his cheeks.

"It's okay. Everyone'll forget that you're new sooner or later... By the way, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi."

----

"Hey, new kid!!!"

Ruka brought his face up and rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep during 3rd period and now it was break time. He glared at whoever it was who called him. "What do you want?"

"Whoa! A little grumpy, aren't we?" The hat man asked.

Ruka yawned and shrugged.

"So, Hi! I'm Junpei and this is Minato and Ryoji!" Junpei introduced immediately.

Minato gave a small nod and Ryoji smiled at him. "Welcome to Gekkoukan!"

Ruka nodded. "Uhh, yeaah..."

"We were about to get some food, wanna come with?" Junpei asked and Ruka nodded and they went to get some food.

_"Hey, the new kids cute don't ya think?"_

_"Cute?! Are you kidding me! He's hot!!!"_

_"Moron! You sound like a pedo! He's only 14!"_

_"Its only called pedophillia if we're f years apart."_

_"Tch, whatever."_

Junpei slung an arm around Ruka. "Dude! You're popular with the ladies already!!!"

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Really? How'd you know?"

Junpei groaned. Among all his friends, was he the only one who had problems with the ladies?!

Only a few hours in school passed, everyone bonded. Ruka joined the trio and now Yukari called them the quartet of idiots and Moeru became Fuuka's guinea pig. He only offered him one spoon full of her home made curry and, well, lets say he's lucky he didn't pass out.

"Moeru-kun! Wanna taste this?" asked Fuuka as she ran up to Moeru who was conversing with Ruka in the hall ways.

Moeru instantly felt his stomach do a loop-de-loop when he hear Fuuka. "Fuuka-san...I, uhhh."

"Oooh!! I wanna try it!" Said Ruka, picking up a cookie from Fuuka's bag of cookies. Fuuka smiled and Ruka popped it into his mouth and began munching happily as Moeru backed away slowly.

When he was a safe distance, Moeru ran for it and he heard Ruka cough and fall onto the floor and Fuuka's worried voice. He turned the corner and bumped into someone, sending him crashing to the ground. "Ow..."

Moeru pushed himself up into a sitting position and immediately apologized to the person he bumped into. "I'm sorry!!!" he said bowing down really low.

He felt someone grab his hand and pull him up. He was greeted by a pair of inquisitive, cerulean blue eyes. "It's alright!" Said the guy, still holding his hand.

"I'm Ryoji Mochizuki!!!" The boy greeted, bowing down and placing a kiss on Moeru's hand. "I was wondering if you could accompany me on a date, my princess." His eyes sparkled and he gave him a charming smile.

Moeru blushed from both embarrassment and anger. He was mistaken for a girl?! AGAIN?! Even if he was wearing the boy's uniform?!

He grit his teeth and glared at Ryoji who was expecting an answer. Moeru jerked his hand out of Ryoji's.

"Well, Princess?" Ryoji asked again smiling.

Moeru bit his lower lip and blushed harder. He pulled his hood up to cover his face and he ran down the stairs and to who knows where.

Ryoji looked after him, wonderng what he had done wrong.

"Ryoji..."

Ryoji turned around to find Minato standing right behind him. "GAH! Minato-san! You scared me!!!"

Minato shrugged and began walking and Ryoji followed suit. "What happened?"

Ryoji let out a sigh. "I don't know. I just asked her out."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Her? Ryoji, that was a guy."

Ryoji gave Minato a startled look. "B-but!! He's too pretty to be a girl!!!"

Minato shrugged.

"And, who knows!! Maybe he's actually a she in disguise!! Like Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club!!!" Ryoji added, earning a questioning look from Minato.

"You watch things like that?"

Ryoji blushed a little and stuck his tongue out at Minato. "Shut up. I'll prove to you he's a girl in disguise."

----

"Oh, hey Moeru! You're back early!!" greeted Ezekiel.

Moeru glared at her. "Why do I have to go to school and you don't?!"

Ezekiel stuck her tongue out. "I'm a genius. That's why!"

Ezekiel was indeed a genius. She made weapons that could end the world from scratch. In fact, she was the only one providing money for their little 'family.' She made weapons and sold them to really big companies such as the Kirijo group who paid her 1 million yen for blueprints she made while watching TV. Yup. She was a genius alright.

"Oh, shut up." Moeru said, walking into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Oh! You gonna make dinner?" Ezekiel asked, pausing the ps2 smiling. "I want chicken curry tonight!!"

Moeru scoffed. "Yeah yeah..."

----

Ruka glared at Moeru's things. Looks like he's bringing them home today. "Stupid Moeru... Ditching school without me..."

Ruka just threw all of Moeru's things into his friends rucksack mumbling things like "stupid Moeru" and "food poisoning."

As he exited Moeru's classroom, he was greeted by Minato.

"Oh, hey Ruka." He greeted in a bored voice.

Ruka nodded. "Sup, Minato."

Though either of them suggested anything, they ended up walking home together and Minato decided to ask a few questions.

"Who's bag is that?" He asked, gesturing at the extra bag Ruka was carrying.

"Moeru's. He ditched class today." Ruka said bored.

Minato nodded. "I have another question..."

"Shoot."

"Is Moeru actually a girl in disguise?"

Ruka stopped and gave Minato a WTFH look. "What?"

Minato shrugged yet again. "Well, Ryoji claims he's a girl in disguise... he even asked him out."

Ruka burst out laughing, falling on the floor and he clutched at his sides. "AHAHA!!I-I CAN'T--I CAN'T BREATHE!!AHAHA!!!"

That was a definite no.

After Ruka regained his composure, he stood up and they continued walking home. "Seriously?"

Minato nodded. "Yeah..."

"What if he's gay?"

Minato froze. What if he IS gay... "Th-that could be a possibility..." Uh-oh. If Ryoji IS gay, what do all his hugs mean?! Friendship?! MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP?! Well, Minato has yet another thing to ponder about at night...

"Well, Minato-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruka said, waving good bye to Minato as he entered the apartment.

Minato walked back to the dorms. He needed to talk to someone... someone knowledgeable...

* * *

**lol, yes. another chappie**

**XD on the same day**

**i think moeru is Bi now... and here i always convinced myself that he wasn't gay....**

**xDDDD anyway, this is just crap that come to mind so blaaah**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I'm home.." Ruka greeted as he dropped the bags on the floor at the same time kicking off his shoes.

"Moeru, you ditched class without me, you je--" He was greeted by the smell of chicken curry and he decided that he forgave Moeru for ditching.

At the kitchen, Moeru was adding a few more ingredients into the pot while Ezekiel fixed the table.

"Yoh! Moron!" Greeted Ezekiel as she sat down, patiently waiting for Moeru to finish cooking already.

Ruka grumbled and pulled up a seat. "Stop calling me that!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz its insulting!"

"Why?"

"Because it is!"

"Because why?"

Ruka slapped his face in annoyance. "Just!! Because--"

"Quit bickering you two! Geez. You're not little kids anymore!" Moeru interrupted, placing the curry on the table.

"But we ARE still kids!" Ezekiel said, quickly grabbing the rice before Ruka could.

Ruka glared but decided to turn his attention to Moeru who sat down as well.

"So, I heard Ryoji asked you out..." Ruka said, a smile on his face as he grabbed the rice from Ezekiel who was already pouring herself a glass of cielo mist.

"Someone asked you out?!" Ezekiel asked, almost falling off of her chair.

"Aww, just leave me alone!" Moeru said blushing and grabbing the rice from Ruka when he was done getting his share.

Ruka laughed. "And guess what, Ezekiel..."

Ezekiel leaned forward. "What! What?!" She asked, excited.

"It was a GUY!" Ruka said and soon he was laughing his guts out and so was Ezekiel.

"AHAHAHAH!!! I KNEW RU-CHAN WAS GAY!!! I JUST KNEW IT!!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Ezekiel laughed, spilling her cielo mist on the floor.

Ruka laughed as well, pounding his fist against the table. "AAHHAHAHA!!! I KNOW RIGHT?!?!"

----------

Minato walked into club escapade and started climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, kid." Greeted the old fallen monk, a cigarette in hand. Minato took the seat next to him and fanned the smoke away with his hand.

"So, what brings you here today?" the monk asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Minato looked at him and explained. "Well, I have this friend and I think he may be gay..."

The monk laughed and smiled. "What are you? A homophobe?"

Minato shook his head. "N-no! I'm just wondering... What if he was gay for me? or another friend?"

The monk took a drag and blew out a puff of smoke, causing Minato to cough. "Well, think kid. If he's gay for you, tell'im you ain't interested and stuff. If he's gay for someone else, he'll still be your friend, right?"

Minato nodded, taking in this information. He smiled. "I didn't think you'd give such great advice about gay stuff."

The monk scoffed. "I give great advice about everything kid."

"of course." Minato said smiling, the light beginning to give him a headache.

"Stop being a smart-ass, kiddo." The monk scolded. He turned to Minato and noticed he wasn't feeling to good. "You should get home. It's getting late." He said in a gruff voice.

Minato nodded. "I'll see you again."

"Tch, whatever kid."

As Minato descended the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. That monk could be an ass but inside he was kind.

---

Moeru cursed as he exited the apartment. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to the closest store that was open 24/7.

_FLASHBACK!!_

_"Hey, I want pocky." Ezekiel said as she changed the channel._

_"Go get some..." Ruka answered, turning another page of his book._

_"but I'm too lazy..."_

_"Well then that's too bad."_

_"Buy me some..."_

_"I'm reading..."_

_"Please..?"_

_"No..."_

_"Please?"_

_"Make Moeru do it."_

_"What?" Moeru asked as he looked up from his drawings._

_"Moeru, go buy some pocky. Strawberry." Ezekiel ordered._

_"Oh, and some chips. We're running out of chips."_

_"Why don't you do it, Ruka?" Moeru asked, continuing inking his drawings._

_Ruka looked up from his book and pouted. "This is the thanks I get for bringing your things home? What type of friend are you?" he said in a mock crying tone._

_Moeru let out an irritated sigh. "...fine...I need to buy more milk anyway..."_

_--------------_

"Stupid Ruka... Stupid Ezekiel... What am I? The chore monkey?"

Moeru entered the store, grabbing a basket and just shoved everything he needed into it. He got 2 dozen boxes of strawberry pocky and twice as much chips for Ruka. He went to the beverages part of the store and grabbed a few cartons of milk for himself. He decided to do proper shopping tomorrow after school. They were running out of rice...

He went to the cashier and was about to pay when a familiar person walked in.

"Oh, hey!!! You're Ruka's friend, right?" Junpei asked as the door behind him closed.

Moeru nodded. "Yeah..."

"That'll be 9576 yen, sir." said the cashier and Moeru pulled his wallet out to pay.

The door opened and Akihiko walked in. "Junpei, its almost midnight. What the hell are you doing he-- IT'S YOU!"

Moeru recived his change and was pocketing it. "Oh, its you."

Junpei looked at his senpai then at Moeru. "You know him, senpai?"

"He's that other guy who was with the guy that attacked me!" Akihiko said, glaring daggers at Moeru who walked out the door.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Junpei and Akihiko walked out the door and as soon as they were out, dark hour began.

They looked around but Moeru was gone.

---

Back at the apartment, Ruka was already at the last chapter of his book and Ezekiel was doodling more weapons into Moeru's sketch pad when they heard someone banging on the door.

Ezekiel stood up and opened the door to reveal Moeru. He stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him and sighed.

"Did you get my pocky?" Ezekiel asked and Moeru tossed her the bag of pocky. She squealed in delight and walked into the living room.

Moeru sat down where he was before he left and sighed.

"What's up?" Ruka asked as he tossed his now finished book over his shoulder and sat next to the bag of chips and pulled one out.

"It was that Akihiko bastard." Moeru said calmly, opening a carton of milk and drinking straight from it.

Ruka munched happily on his snacks then asked "Did you beat him up?"

Moeru shook his head. "That Junpei dude was with him..."

"Junpei?!" Ruka asked, surprised.

Ezekiel looked up from her pocky and raised an eyebrow. "Akihiko?"

Ruka nodded. "Yeah, you idiot! Didn't you tells us that he was on streaga's side?"

Ezekiel chomped on her pocky then swallowed. "Oh, right. I was just kidding."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Moeru slammed his head against the table, cursing out loud while Ruka stared at Ezekiel who just smiled at him as if she did nothing wrong.

"YOU BITCH! YOU MEAN WE ATTACKED AN INNOCENT PERSON FOR NO REASON?!" Ruka exclaimed angrily.

"Well, its not my fault you two are so gullible." She countered.

Ruka slammed his fist on the table. "Great. So now Junpei will think we're on the bad side!"

Ezekiel laughed. "And that Minato person... and that Fuuka lady and the student council president and that girl who's in the archery club and that cute little doggie and---"

"What?! Even Minato and Yukari?!?!" Ruka gasped.

"And Fuuka-san?!" Moeru added, lifting his face from the table.

Ezekiel nodded. "Yuppers."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Ruka asked frowning.

"Well, DOI! I hacked the Kirijo groups computers!!!" She exclaimed as she tossed the empty pocky box into the trashcan.

Ruka eye twitched in annoyance. "Why would you do that?!"

"Well, I need to know if they're working on the good side or not! Do you think I sell my ideas to just anyone who has money?" Ezekiel asked.

-------

**haha... just killing time, ya know?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruka walked nervously to school with Moeru. How were they going to react?

"How are we gonna explain this?" Moeru asked feeling doomed. "I sit next to Fuuka! That is going to be so awkward!"

Ruka scoffed. "I have 4 SEES members in MY class."

--

"Ruka, you're late." The teacher stated coldly, glaring a bit at Ruka.

Ruka smiled sheepishly. "Heh... Sorry, Ma'am." he said as he made his way to his seat. He let out a sigh and lay his head on his desk. How am I gonna do this? He asked himself silently.

Class went by quick. Too quick in Ruka's opinion and now, it was lunch time. Maybe if he ran out the door really fast, he could avoid Junpei and Minato. Yeah. That was a good idea. He stood up, and was about to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gulped. _Shit._

"Ruka, come with me..." It was Minato and it looked like there was no way out of this...

He sighed and nodded. "A-alright..."

The walk to the rooftop was quiet and Ruka was trying to think of an excuse to get himself out of this situation.

_Maybe I should just run and never go to school ever again. That's a great idea!!_

Too late. Minato already opened the door to the rooftop and gestured for him to go in. He sighed again and walked to his doom.

Minato walked in after him and shut the door.

Ruka looked around and found Moeru sitting on one of the benches. Moeru saw him and waved with a look on his face that said "WE ARE DOOMED."

"Explain yourselves." Came the voice of the student council president, Mitsuru.

"Uhhhhh..." Moeru said, glancing back at Ruka, hoping he had an idea.

Ruka gulped. "Uhhh"

_"Crap. We're in deep shit. Just tell them the truth, Ruka. Yeah. It was all a misunderstanding, that's all."_

Ruka nodded to himself and took a deep breath. "We thought Akihiko-san was a part of streaga."

"How do we know YOU guys aren't working with streaga?" Yukari asked, glaring.

Moeru gulped. "Uhh... Crap. Stupid Ezekiel..." he muttered under his breath.

Ruka gulped. "I'm Sorry!! This is all a misunderstanding!!!"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you or do you not work with streaga?"

Moeru shook his head. "No!! We don't work for anyone!"

Ruka nodded. "Yeah! We just make sure that everyones safe!"

Akihiko scoffed. "How can we trust you guys?"

"..."

"..."

Just then, Ruka remembered something. "Wait, you're Mitsuru Kirijo, right? Head of the Kirijo group?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, our friend sold a few of her ideas to you company!" Ruka said hopefully.

Moeru nodded in agreement. "Yeah! She goes by the name Ezekiel!"

Mitsuru took in this information and nodded. "So, you are comrades of Ezekiel?"

They both nodded. "Yes!"

"And she likes to joke us a lot..." Moeru added, frowning.

"Yeah. She's the one who told us akihiko was part of streaga."

Mitsuru nodded. "I see..."

"You can't seriously believe them, Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari asked still glaring at the two boys.

Mitsuru didn't answer and instead brought out her phone.

_"Yoh! This is Ezekiel! Whaddup?" _came Ezekiel's voice.

Mitsuru cleared he throat. "Its Kirijo."

_"Oh! You need new ideas? No prob!"_

"No. Not that. Do you know 2 guys called Ruka and Moeru?"

_"Oh! Yeah... are they there right now?"_

"Yes... they are." Mitsuru said, thinking 'I guess these guys are friends.'

_"Oh, great! Tell Ruka his room looks like a hurricane attacked it and tell Moeru to go shopping for dinner tonight!"_

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow but agreed non-the-less.

---------

"Phew! For a second there, I thought you were gonna be murdered!" Junpei exclaimed as he slung his arm around Ruka's shoulders.

Ruka nodded. "Yeah..."

"Hey guys!!!" Ryoji said as he joined Ruka, Junpei and Minato. "Where did you guys go? I was looking everywhere!"

Minato shook his head. "Oh you know, just hanging around."

Ryoji nodded and caught sight of Moeru walking back to his classroom with Fuuka.

"Hey!!!" He called, causing Moeru and Fuuka too look up in unison. Moeru let out a small 'eep', pulled his hood up again to conceal his face and ran into the classroom with a confuzed Fuuka who just waved at the guys and closed the door behind her.

Junpei raised and eyebrow and Minato and Ruka tried their best not to laugh.

"What was up with that?" Junpei asked as he and Ruka entered the classroom.

Ryoji sighed and Minato raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think he's a she?"

"You're seriously saying she's a he?" Ryoji asked back and Minato nodded. "Yes."

Ryoji sighed. "But... but--"

"Ryoji, are you gay?" Minato asked bluntly.

"Ahh..." Ryojis blushed slightly and played with the hem of his scarf.

"Oh, gross. I've been hugged by a gay person." Minato says jokingly.

Ryoji pouts at him then sticks his tongue out. "You are so cruel, minato-san!"

"Wait, so you are gay?" Minato says, mock shock in his voice.

"Minato-saan!!" whined Ryoji.

-----------

Days passed and everyone was getting closer and closer.

And soon, the class trip was here. **(Okay, this story is getting so wrong. I mean, this is just a stupid pointless story that was made for fun so please ignore the things that don't fit in the story line eg fighting a shadow at THAT motel again, okay? I'm sorry that I'm stupid X_X)**

-at kyoto-

"Hey, Ruka! We're gonna go to the hot springs later! Coming with?" Junpei asked Ruka who just bought himself a drink.

Ruka nodded and took a swig. "Sure dude!"

Junpei nodded. "Sweet. Meet up here in 30 minutes, okay?"

Ruka nodded and went to get ready..

----

**short chapter, i know.**

**just so you know, i suddenly think my OC with Ryoji is cute :3**

**so next chappie contains MoeruXRyoji ness**

**XD cuz i suuuuck**

**sorry for type-o's and grammar no-no's**


	6. Chapter 6

"KYAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! Yukari-san!!! SOMEONES HERE!!!!!" Screamed Fuuka as she blushed madly.

"A-KI-HI-KOOOOO...." Mitsuru said through gritted teeth.

"W-wait! Mitsuru! This is all a misunderstanding!!!" Akihiko said, hoping that she would buy it

"SILENCE!!!!" Hope annihilated.

"H-how did we get into this?!" Ruka exclaimed.

---

_FLASHBACK!!!_

"WOW!!! This place is huge!" Yukari exclaimed in awe.

Fuuka nodded. "Just like an indoor swimming pool!"

The two immersed their bodies under water and sight.

"This is so relaxing..."

"Ryoji-kun, you see anything?" Ruka asked, blush tinting his cheecks.

Ryoji shook his head, his cheeks just as red as Ruka's. "N-not yet... almost.."

"Hey, move over! I wanna see!" Junpei said, attempting to peek behind the rock.

Akihiko and Minato shook their head. Idiots. all three of them.

Minato looked at Moeru who had half his face immersed in water. "You okay?"

Moeru shook his head. One thought in his mind. "WE ARE DEAD."

Akihiko placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. If we stay quiet, they might not notice us."

Just then, the sliding door opened and Mitsuru walked in.

"Oh! Hey Mitsuru-senpai! Come in! The water's great!" Yukari said smiling.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai?!" Junpei exclaimed and caused him to slip and make a loud splash. Gasps were here from the other side.

"Shit..." Akihiko said under his breath.

Junpei sat back up then said. "Don't worry senpai. She can't get us expelled because of this."

Ryoji nodded. "Yeah. It was all a misunderstanding, after all."

Ruka nodded in agreement and noticed Moeru's face was still half immersed in water, his eyes still clamped closed. "Be a man, dude!" He said, slapping Moeru's back who just mumbled a few incoherent things in reply.

Akihiko shook his head. "Its Mitsuru we're talking about! She wont take any excuses! If she catches us..."

"If she catches us?" Minato echoed.

"She'll execute us..."

Silence passed...

"I think it came from over here..."

_END FLASHBACK_

All the boys exited the hot springs shivering like crazy. This was a night they'll never forget.

"Th-Th-Th-this is all y-y-y-your f-f-fault, St-stupei!!!" Minato said through chattering teeth.

Junpei frowned. "I h-h-honestl didn't mean t-t-to!"

They all went into their rooms, Junpei, Minato and Ryoji sharing a room while Ruka and Moeru shared another.

All boys got changed and decided to hang around a bit more before hitting the sack.

"I bet that was only part one of Mitsuru's punishment..." Minato said, shivering at the thought.

"Well, I think it was worth it!" Ryoji said happily.

Junpei glared at Ryoji even though it was his fault anyway. "Easy for you to say. You don't live in the same dorm."

Ruka looked at Moeru who didn't say anything at all since they got to the room. "You okay?"

Moeru nodded. "I-i, uhm..."

"Something wrong, Moeru-kun?" Ryoji asked bringing all attention to Moeru.

Moeru blushed a bright red and shook his head, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head again and ran out the room.

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "You think he's okay?"

Ruka nodded and gave Minato a knowing glance and Minato just smiled as a reply. "He'll be fine. He just needs time."

Junpei nodded. "if you say so..."

----------

Moeru sat on a random chair in the lobby. Stupid scarf dude... He thought with a frown. "That jerk makes me feel so winpy and jumpy..." he said to himself.

"Moeru-kun?" It was Fuuka but he wasn't sure if she was mad or not so he decided to apologize anyway. "I'm sorry Fuuka-san! It wasn't my fault! It was--"

Fuuka nodded and sat down next to him. "I know... It was all Junpei and Ryoji's idea, right?"

Moeru nodded. "Yeah..."

They sat there for a while, discussing a few things and eventually went to the store to buy some snacks. They paid for it and sat back down on the bench.

"Are you alright?" Fuuka asked him, giving him a concerned look.

Moeru looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Your face is all red... Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm..."

Moeru averted his gaze. "ooh..."

"You should get to bed." She said in a mother like tone and Moeru nodded and thanked her.

--

Moeru opened the door to his room, surprised to see that Ruka wasn't there yet.

He sighed then shrugged. "Whatever. It's his fault if he can't come back in."

He walked to the futon and kicked his slippers of. He hid under the sheets and tossed and turned until he found the perfect position. As he closed his eyes, there was knocking at the door. He groaned in irritation and pulled the sheets off him and opened the door.

"Ruka, I hate you for th--" He froze. That wasn't Ruka...

"May I come in?" Ryoji asked, a smile on his lips. When Moeru didn't respond, he took this chance to enter the room and close the door behind him. "Ruka fell asleep on my futo, you see. So I thought maybe we could switch rooms or something since Minato-san and Junpei-kun are already asleep."

Moeru blushed red and realized Ryoji was only a few inches in front of him. He backed away a little but Ryoji kept coming closer until Moeru hit the wall.

"W-w-w-what are you d-doing?" Stuttered the poor boy who was blushing a million shades of red.

Ryoji smiled, a tint of red on his cheeks. He brought his face closer until they were only a few centimeters apart. Moeru clamped his eyes shut and looked away. "I wanted to get to know you better." Ryoji whispered into his ear.

Moeru shuddered and wished that this was all a dream. A very bad dream.

Ryoji smiled, blush still coloring his pale face. "You look so cute right now." He teased then he kissed Moeru's exposed neck, earning a surprised yelp from the shorter boy. Ryoji grabbed his wrists and pinned them againts the wall, above Moeru's head, using one hand and continued leaving kisses on Moeru's neck.

Moeru whimpered and stuggled againts his grip but to no avail. He bit his lower lip so hard that it began to bleed.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" Ryoji stated, bringing his face up to look at Moeru. Using his free hand, he gently forced Moeru to look at him. Moeru had his eyes closed.

Ryoji pressed his lips againts his and licked the blood that was flowing out and this earned yet another whimper from his younger friend. Ryoji pulled at Moeru's earlobe, hoping that it was his weakspot. Fortunately for him, it was.

Moeru let out a surpriesed cry and Ryoji took this as his chance to stick his tongue down Moeru's throat. He ventured the vet cavern as Moeru struggled to get himself out of Ryoji's grip.

"Moeru? Its Fuuka! I brought some instant noodles for you!"

**-----------**

**Hahahaha... Just testing out my skill at writing kissing scenes...**

**i still need a lot of improvement...**

**i can't even write yaoi (YET) cuz i end up laughing every time i think about it XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Both boys stopped at the sound of their friends voice. Flustered, Ryoji pulled himself away from Moeru and quickly mumbled a chain of apologies. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He said, placing the palms of his hands together as if praying. "I'm really REALLY sorry! Please forget this ever happened!" The brunet added, jumping into one of the spare futons and hiding underneath the blankets in shame.

Moeru's blush didn't fade as he made his way to the door and opened it. "Fuuka-san, u-uh, what a pleasant surprise..?" he asked, letting her in and closing the door behind him. "I thought you went to bed?"

She placed the noodles down and smiled at him. "I kinda got worried so I made some instant noodles! I added some secret ingredients and-"

Moeru paled. He was hoping that she could at least make decent instant noodles and gulped at his fate.

"-Moeru-kun! What happened to your lips!" she asked, finally noticing his bleeding lip. She rummaged through her pockets to find a hanky but a hand extended from underneath the futon next to her. She gasped in surprise but accepted it and handed it to Moeru. "U-uh, who are you?" she asked the hand.

Ryoji pulled his hand back in. "Itsallmyfault,Fuuka-san.I'msosorryI'msosorry!I'msoashamed!"

Fuuka raised an eyebrow. "Ryoji-kun? What's all your fault?"

Moeru decided he was hungry and started eating the noodles despite his bloodied lips. It stung... a lot. It was so salty. He assumed that Fukka added a lot of salt... and, ah! It was spicy! Kinda good. Moeru nodded in appreciation and ate more of the noodles.

Ryoji silently replied. "Moeru's lips... I-"

"We were just wrestling and all, you know... uhm, boy stuff and Ryoji-san kinda got carried away." Moeru finished, urging the blush on his face to subside. "And by the way, Fuuka-san, these noodles are great."

Fuuka smiled. "Oh, thank you!" she stood up to leave and gave a final smile before saying "Ryoji-san, please be more gentle with Moeru-kun." With that said, she closed the door and silently went to her room.

Ryoji uncovered his face and looked at Moeru who was eating the noodles. "Wh-why did you... cover for me?"

Moeru coughed, good or not, the noodles were still very salty. "Well, I'd rather she not know what really happened..."

Ryoji frowned. "About that... Well, I don-"

"About what? Nothing happened, right?" The red head replied with a smile.

Ryoji sat up and leaped towards Moeru to hug him. They fell backwards (lucky the noodles were finished) with a thud. "YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ryoji said happily.

The door being kicked open surprised the both of them. Standing at the doorway was Ruka with none other that Minato and Junpei behind him. "Well, Ladies. The night is young and so are we! I say we sneak out and see the sights!"

The three entered and sat on the floor as well. "Didn't we already see the sights earlier?" asked Junpei.

Ruka shook his head. "Ah-ah! That's where you're wrong, Junpei-kun! Everything is much better at night! You should know that!"

The look on Minato's face clearly stated that Ruka was crazy. "I don't think-"

"No! You're not convincing me otherwise, Minato-kun! So are you in or ARE YOU IN?" Ruka asked, grinning from ear to ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ruka frowned as his eyes darted back and forth. "This ISN'T what I meant, guys."

He watched as Minato played a very intense game of ping pong with their senpai, Akihiko. "This is TOTALLY NOT WHAT I MEANT."

Moeru was eating strawberry ice cream next to Ruka. "Well, if we told Akihiko that we were sneaking out, we'd be dead."

"Nu-uh! Akihiko's cool like that! He wouldn't rat us out!" Ruka replied.

Junpei butted in. "No, you don't get it. He'd take us out for a night jog and tell us all the benefits of that and junk." He sighed dejectedly. "Trust me, this is much better."

Ryoji nodded. "You could say that." he said and winked at another one of the guest who were lingering in the game room. The girl giggled and walked away.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**... I bring shame to my own name**


End file.
